There is an image reading apparatus mounted on a copying machine, a printer and a multi function device having these functions integrally. For example, JP-A-2006-117382 discloses an image reading apparatus provided with a document feeder which is called ADF (Auto Document Feeder). In the document feeder, documents are conveyed from a sheet feeding tray through a conveying path to a sheet discharging tray. Then, documents conveyed by the document feeder are read by an image sensor arranged at a predetermined position on the conveying path.
JP-A-8-202178 discloses an image forming apparatus provided with transfer rollers capable of moving along the conveying direction of recording paper for the purpose of allowing the recording paper to advance stably into a fixing unit when recording paper in a curved form is conveyed.